Season 3
, Dennis Haysbert, Kiefer Sutherland, Reiko Aylesworth, Carlos Bernard and James Badge Dale]] :"To stop a weapon that has no cure... You need a man who knows no limits." ::— "Season 3 Promotion" '''Season 3' of 24 premiered in the United States on October 28, 2003 on the Fox Network with a commercial-free presentation sponsored by Ford (as with Season 2). 24: Season Three was released on DVD in the US and Canada on December 7, 2004. Summary This time, another day begins for Jack Bauer as bioterrorists are attempting to release viral capsules into Los Angeles and eventually throughout the United States. President Palmer must deal with a scandal as he seeks re-election against a Republican senator, John Keeler. Jack is again thrust into action as he tries to tie Ramon Salazar to the viral threat; however, presumed-dead Operation Nightfall operative Stephen Saunders turns out to be the mastermind behind the release of the Cordilla virus. Timeline Day 3 begins at 1:00pm PDT (4:00pm EDT) on a Thursday, taking place 3 years after Day 2 and 4 years and 6 months after Day 1. It is likely Day 3 takes place in late September, around the time that the first presidential debates are held in election years in the United States. Format The season can essentially be broken up into three acts: #The first act revolves around drug kingpin Ramon Salazar's release from prison against the threat of the release of an engineered virus if he is not set free. The main antagonists in this act are Ramon Salazar and Hector Salazar. #In the second act, Jack, Tony and Gael Ortega enter the final phase of a complex sting operation to destroy the virus. The main antagonists in this act are Michael Amador, Ramon Salazar, Hector Salazar, and Nina Myers. #During the final act, the original purchaser of the virus uses the disease during his call to vengeance against the United States for abandoning him on a covert mission. The main antagonists in this act are Stephen Saunders, Michael Amador, Marcus Alvers, and Arthur Rabens. Major subplots * Sherry Palmer complicates things as David tries to be re-elected amid political scandal. * Jack Bauer almost reaches the tipping point recovering from a heroin addiction while trying to stop the viral threat. Soon, he learns of the relationship between Kim and Chase. * Tony Almeida, now director of CTU, is nearly killed in an attempt to apprehend a suspect. * Bauer|Kim] now works for CTU and has a hidden personal relationship with Jack's partner, Chase Edmunds. * A strained relationship between Tony and Michelle causes conflict throughout the day. * Saunders' Achilles' heel: his daughter attends college in California, in close proximity to the viral threat. * Tony is forced to make the choice between his career and the love of his life. * Jack unexpectedly encounters Nina Myers, the murderer of his wife. Cast :See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances for Season 3 Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (24 episodes) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (24 episodes) * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler (24 episodes) * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds (24 episodes) * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer (24 episodes) Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (10 episodes) Guest starring * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer (24 episodes) * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman (23 episodes) * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega (14 episodes) * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (14 episodes) * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar (12 episodes) * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar (12 episodes) * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez (11 episodes) * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders (10 episodes) * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador (9 episodes) * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (9 episodes) * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard (8 episodes) * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken (7 episodes) * Christina Chang as Sunny Macer (6 episodes) * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler (6 episodes) * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer (6 episodes) * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan (6 episodes) * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers (5 episodes) * Agnes Bruckner as Linda (5 episodes) * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders (5 episodes) * Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind (4 episodes) * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken (4 episodes) * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer (4 episodes) * Doug Savant as Craig Phillips (4 episodes) * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon (3 episodes) * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker (3 episodes) * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott (1 episode) * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner (1 episode) * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers (6 episodes) Episodes See also * Day 3 antagonists * Unnamed Day 3 characters * DVD collections: Region 1, Region 2, Region 4 Nl:Seizoen 3 Category:24 Category:Day 3 3